Heredero al Trono
by annierpg5
Summary: Magnus es un tirano que ha sido obligado a servir al heredero al trono: Alexander Lightwood. Magnus ahora quiere estar en el castillo, mientra que Alec no acepta sus sentimientos


**Heredero al Trono**

**El rey, el tirano, y el consejero en el castillo**

Los tapetes de terciopelo cubrían todo la estancia, el contacto con los pies desnudos era suave, la sensación de caminar entre pétalos de rosa hubiera sido más acogedora si tan sólo no tuviera que presentarse con el rey. Las cadenas de sus pies se pegaban a sus pies, aquel metal frío que por todo el tiempo que rozaba contra su piel hacia algunos hematomas leves, lo mismo era para sus manos. Su mirada no dejaba de ver las figuras representadas en aquel tapete: Un fuego. Su mirada paso de reojo por los guardias que tenía a ambos lados, en un momento se preguntó que había hecho, entonces recordó.

-¡Oh! Los robos, e intentos de asesinato.- Pensó Y suspiró.

Podía escuchar los murmullos de la gente, la mayoría mostraba desdén en las pocas palabras que se escuchaban, algunas de ellas eran "Asesino" "Ladrón". Las típica cosas que decía un noble de los siervos que se "revelaban"

Entonces noto como los dedos de los pies ya no tocaba el tapete, el frío recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, al alzar la mirada pudo ver al rey. Robert Lightwood. Lo primero que acaparo la atención de Magnus no fue aquella capa de terciopelo roja, si no fueron aquellos ojos azules penetrantes, daban la sensación de mirarte fijamente al alma, era un azul tan fuerte que cuando los mirabas demasiado daba la sensación de volverse oscuros.

Sentado en aquel trono se veía poderoso, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, lo peor de todo, es que así era. Su cabello negro que en algunas puntas se podía ver como se iba volviendo gris como la ceniza, y más arriba aquella corona, llenas de rubís y otros diamante preciosos relucía, nunca antes en su vida había visto a un rey con su corona, a veces había llegado a pensar que ni siquiera los reyes la utilizaban, con la mano en la barbilla, lo estaba fulminando con aquella mirada como el hielo. Al dejar de observar al rey pudo notar al hombre que estaba a su derecha, sin duda alguno era mayor que Robert, su cabello blanco, había algo en él. Su mirada. Inexpresiva. Sintió como se le caía un peso de la espalda, no le importaba que aquellos ojos negros no sintieran nada, lo único bueno en él es que no lo miraba con desprecio.

Los murmullos callaron.

El consejero se aclaró la garganta y la sala se ahogó en total silencio.

-Hoy 16 de Noviembre de 1813 se lleva a cabo la condena que se empleara en Magnus Bane, hijo de Gregory Bane, del imperio de Alacante. Las propuestas por el pueblo son las siguientes: A la horca. -

Una sonrisa confiada y maliciosa cruzó por el rostro de Magnus.

-Robert, no me puede poner un dedo encima, recuérdalo.-

La cara de Robert se encendió de un rojo tan intenso, se levantó de golpe de su trono que al parecer por la reacción del consejero el no solía hacer esto.

-¡TODOS LOS NOBLES RETIRENSÉ DE ESTA SALA INMEDIATAMENTE O HARÉ QUE SE QUEDEN EN LA CALLE!-

Sin ninguna vacilación la sala se vacío en menos de un minuto, junto con los guardias que anteriormente estaban vigilando a Magnus, dejando a sólo tres personas en el: El rey, el consejero, y el tirano. Magnus miraba al rey como si fuera su oponente en un juego que sabía cuál era el final.

-¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ NIÑO, HACIENDO LO QUE QUIERES POR QUE NO SE TE PUEDE TOCAR UN PELO!-

-Señor, no creo que sea bue- Las palabras del consejero fueron cortadas por el Rey.

-NO CREAS QUE ESTA VEZ TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA.-

-Robert, yo siempre me salgo con la mía.- Sonrió triunfante.

Al no poder soportar tanta irá Robert salió de la sala, no por la misma puerta en la que había salido los nobles, si no por una que estaba a la izquierda atrás de unos pilares, el consejero fue atrás de él como una fiel mascota a la que servía a su dueño.

De un portazo dejo la estancia, Magnus, con un pequeño esfuerzo se recostó en el suelo sin que las cadenas lastimaran más a su piel. Tantas veces había estado en aquella sala que ya la conocía de memoria, la entrada de enfrente, dos puertas de madera, enfrente se encontraba algunos pilares que se encontraban dos metros de distancia de la pared, a los costados de Magnus se encontraban cinco bancos de madera en los cuales hasta hace unos momentos se había encontrado a los monstruos llamados nobles, en la derecha se encontraba otra puerta como en la que el rey había salido. Y en frente de él, el trono, si no fuera por el dolor que sentía en las piernas se estaría acomodando en aquel trono, atrás de él se encontraba su parte favorita del castillo de Alacante, aquel ventanal que era tan grande como los pilares, las cortinas que estaban a ambos lados de aquel ventanal caían, gracias a la luz del sol y los diferentes colores de los cristales daba la sensación que te encontrabas abajo del mar, con todo aquel silencio podía sentir como el agua se pegaba a sus mejillas, todo esto fue interrumpido por un par de gritos, todos por parte de Robert, los estaba pasando por alto hasta que uno acaparo su atención.

-¡EL HEREDERO AL TRONO!-

Entonces Magnus pudo sentir el pánico, nunca le habían dicho nada, todo se le perdonaba, y sólo porque su padre era unos de los feudos que más dinero aportaba al imperio, siempre solía evitar la horca, pero sabía que de esta no podía escapar, se concentró todo lo que pudo y escucho las pocas palabras que pasaban de las paredes.

-INSOLENTE…HIJO…NIÑO…HORCA…CASTILLO.-

Cada palabra iba como una bala hacia su estómago, dejando con ella un vacío, sintió como el alma se la caía de las manos. Que le quiten su vida, pero no su libertad.

Sus amigos, su casa, sus muebles, cada pequeño detalle parecía importarle ahora. Lo único que podía imaginar era que lo iban a encerrar en los calabozos del castillo, pero no podían, ¿Y si le quitaban todo lo que tenía? Eso no tenía que ver con su padre, y lo podían hacer. Cada pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, uno peor que el anterior.

Cuando la puerta se abrió pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón en la orejas y como su sangre hervía. Robert iba caminando con una confianza y una gracia que confirmaba los temores de Magnus.

-Magnus, he tomado una decisión, buena, correcta, para ti.- Siguió sonriendo y miro a Magnus sentado en el suelo como si fuera un animal al que iba a maltratar hasta que esté muriera.

-Vete a la mierda Robert, si Gregory se entera, tu castillo desaparece.- Con aquellos ojos verdes que se combinaban con el amarillo lo miro con desprecio y escupió es sus zapatos bien foliados.

-Lo sé, pero tu padre no me dirá nada si te ofrezco un trabajo.- Esa maldita sonrisa seguía ahí y no tenía pinta de que se iba arruinar, era tan molesta que dudaba que con un buen golpe desapareciera.

-Es mi decisión aceptarlo, y yo creo que prefiero estar muerto.-

-Tu padre te obligara, no creas que le hace muy feliz que su hijo venga a un juicio cada semana. -

-Me parece bien poner un veneno mortal en tu sopa.- Sonrió, Magnus le gustaba bromear cuando estaba en aprietos, hacía que la gente se pusiera de un color rojo de la cara, Robert no era la excepción.

-No estoy loco, Magnus. Quiero forjar un carácter nuevo en Magnus Bane, te debo tener bien observado, pero tampoco te quiero a mi lado al principio, amo a mi esposa, al igual a mis hijos y no creo que nadie te quiera.-

-Qué pena, en verdad quería estar junto con mi mejor amigo Robert. -

-Magnus, mis hijos, nunca te dejaría con un niño de 7 años, ni con una mujer, pero si con el heredero al trono, tiene que aprender como son los ladrones, asesinos como tú.-

-No, no, no, y no. Envíame a los calabozos, no quiero convivir con un maldito niño consentido bueno para nada que pronto será como tú.-

-¿Crees que no quiero enviarte a los calabozos? ¡TE HAS ESCAPADO!- En ese momento no tuvo intención de esconder su ira, se acercó, tomo a Magnus del cuello que aquella camisa tan gastada de botones la cual era como el color de la arena, lo levanto unos centímetros del piso, los dedos de sus pies rozaban el azulejo. Aquel brusco movimiento hizo que las cadenas volvieran a tocar su piel, el ardor era punzante, pero no le daría la satisfacción de que Robert lo viera sufrir. Con su cara a unos centímetros de la suya podía olerlo, rosas, los nobles siempre olían a rosas.

-¡ME HE TOMADO LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE CREAR UN NUEVO MAGNUS, QUIERO HACERTE CAMBIAR, NO IMPORTA SI ESTAS MUERTO O NO, CAMBIARAS! -

-Mañana en la mañana tendrán que limpiar la sangre en el piso ¿saben?-

Robert soltó a Magnus y este permaneció parado, se quedó mirando al suelo, desconcertado y procesando cada palabra, todo lo que iba a cambiar, en un segundo alzo los segundos para darse cuenta de que Robert se retiró por la puerta de la derecha.

No podía reaccionar, cada detalle de su vida diaria iba pasando en su mente como las estrellas al final del crepúsculo, iban apareciendo una por una hasta que en un abrir de ojos el cielo estaba lleno de ellas, todo eso iba acabar.

-El rey decidió que serás el sastre personal del heredero.- Aquella voz tranquila que mostraba cierto afecto lo sobresalto y dejo todos sus pensamientos a la deriva, alzó la mirada y se pudo encontrar con el consejero, el mismo que lo había mirado inexpresivamente.

-¿Qué se supone que haré cuando no este atrás de mi querido amo?- Magnus entono más que nada la palabra "amo"

-Ayudaras en la cocina, al heredero se le dirige como tal, un heredero.- Dijo el consejero.

-¿Y no un príncipe? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Dónde dormiré? ¿No me vestiré como los otros sastres? Ni loco pienso ponerme esos pantalones que parecen bultos.- Preguntas, una después de la otra, iba a iniciar una nueva vida, y lo que exigía eran respuestas.

-Hodge, mi nombre es Hodge y tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Espera aquí llamaré a los guardias para que estos te quiten las cadenas.- Al culminar estas palabras se retiró hacia la puerta de enfrente, regresaron los dos guardias acompañados de una sirvienta. Era tan bajita que no se daba a notar junto a dos formidables hombres.

Los guardias con desdén quitaron las cadenas bruscamente de Magnus, no le dirigieron ni una mirada, y menos una palabra, tan pronto como dejaron caer las cadenas en el azulejo se fueron, dejando a la sirvienta. Cuando la veías de cerca podías ver las pecas que tenía en ambas mejillas y su piel blanca, su cabello era rojizo todo amarrado en una trenza, se mostraba tímida ya que ni siquiera podía mirar a Magnus.

-Hodge me envió…me, me dijo que te- tenía que mostrar el castillo.- El tartamudeo junto con la forma de cómo se acariciaba las manos mostraba más que nada lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Tranquila, no muerdo.- Magnus se acercó y con una mano alzó el mentón de la chica con lo cual pudo ver sus ojos, verdes, como los de él pero sin aquel destello amarillo, le guiño un ojo y la chica soltó una risita. Adorable. Para una persona adorable.


End file.
